Wrap Up
by Latergatr
Summary: Episode tag to Lost City, continues into the future, Hammond POV. SG1 finally gets their medals.


Wrap Up By Laterg8tr 

Rating: K, general

Spoilers: Seasons 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7, 8, future season. The Lost City, New Order, A Matter of Time, Nemesis, Small Victories, 2001, Meridian, Fail Safe, Between Two Fires

Warning: One naughty word. Mitchell fans might not like it.

Characters: George Hammond POV. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Bra'tac, President Hayes.

Summary: Episode tag for Lost City, continuing on to future season. SG-1 finally gets their medals for saving the world. Please read author note at the end - don't want to give anything away by putting it at the beginning.

Dedication: To the real heroes of this world, the men and women who serve their country in the Armed Forces, whether in the past or today, with or without recognition or medals, you are all our heroes, and we know that your service allows us to live in freedom and peace.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did, series would have ended with Reckoning, and we'd be watching "Stargate the Next Generation" on Fridays. Wrote this purely for entertainment, received no money, etc.

I'm standing at his front door, hesitating.

At first I intended to call him, then I thought the better, and decided to go tell him in person. I didn't want to disturb him - he had, after all, asked for the weekend to take care of some personal things - but still, he is second in command of the SGC, and had to be informed. I drove over to his house, taking the long route while I considered what I would say. Being relieved of command is a blow to any officer, and it stung. But O'Neill was a dying man, which made my problems seem small.

When I came to my destination, I parked two doors down. There were two other cars already parked in front, Major Carter's and Daniel Jackson's. 'Well good, he's not alone.'

So here I am, standing at his front door. Although I couldn't distinguish their words, I could hear their bantering tone coming from within. I smiled bitterly to myself. 'How else would they handle this?' SG-1 was uniting together, with their signature courage and camaraderie. I knocked on the door. O'Neill answered the door himself.

"You're not the regular delivery boy," he quipped, and showed me in. I was glad they were all there. I watched all their faces as I told them; sorry that it was further dampening their spirits. But SG-1 also gave me hope; hearing them react, knowing that they would fight to keep the Stargate program going. They would never fold.

When the pizza delivery came, and I thought I ought to leave. But O'Neill insisted I stay. "Finish your beer."

Major Carter continued, "And then you have to stay for at least an hour," exchanging a look with her CO.

"Funny," was all he replied.

So I did stay, and became part of the banter. Dr. Jackson had obviously had a little more beer than he should, and was increasingly becoming the target of O'Neill's sarcasm. Teal'c, always a mountain of silent strength, was even getting in some barbs, which were rewarded with a roar from O'Neill and Carter. The more defensive the usually loquacious Jackson became, slurring his words, the more the barbs flew. By the time I took my leave, O'Neill had consigned Jackson to his guest room for the night, saying his friend had had far too many beers to go home. I didn't think Carter could breathe, she was laughing so hard. Looking around the scene, it hit me that here we all were, to comfort Jack O'Neill, but he was the one comforting us. He was presiding at his own wake, and he knew it. It was leadership, plain and simple, preparing his people to go on without him. Teaching them to embrace life, a lesson he had learned so hard himself.

I offered Teal'c a ride back to the base, and he accepted. O'Neill told Carter she was going home then, too; something about her needing at least one night's rest this weekend. She seemed reluctant to go, but he insisted that he would be fine, and she was obviously tired and needed to sleep.

I took my leave, and the three of us left, falling from mirth to a sad silence as we went out the door. Teal'c said nothing more, except for thanking me for the ride as he exited my car at the base.

Now, a few days later, I'm on Prometheus, a real celebration going on all around me. Crewmembers are whooping it up, shaking hands, high-fives, and pats on the back all around. There should be a party ­- we just defeated Anbus' fleet of starships, saving Earth from certain annihilation. And we've just been congratulated by the President himself, whose thanks I accepted.

But in the middle of our festivities, I've just gotten another call, this one from Bra'tac.

"Hammond, please return to our position. There is a problem. It is O'Neill..."

Immediately, I order Prometheus back to Antarctica. I order Colonel Kirkland to pick up our 302's from McMurdo, while I ring over to Bra'tac's ship. I take our doctor, a medic, and Sergeant Davis with me. We arrive in Bra'tac's ship, and he is grim. Going from the jubilation on Prometheus to this silent, sullen ship is like having ice water poured over me. I leave Davis to operate the Tel'tac's controls, and the rest of us ring down to the weapon site.

I don't see them at first - the lighting is dim - but then I spy three of them, standing in a huddle, near some kind of large device. Teal'c and Jackson have their eyes downcast, Jackson with his characteristic stance of discomfort, arms folded across his chest. Carter has one hand on the device. But where is O'Neill? All three of them have tears in their eyes, grief written on their faces, even Teal'c the Jaffa warrior. My heart sinks. There can only be one answer.

Bra'tac hurries to Teal'c's side, greeting him in the manner of the Jaffa, hands grasping forearms followed with an embrace. They hold on to each other. I spot O'Neill - he is inside the device. He looks like he's aged 20 years: face lined and sorrowful, exhausted. The doctor and medic see too, and rush forward. I move slower on leaden legs, taking in the scene more clearly.

Carter moves away as the doctor and medic arrive, telling them, "It's a stasis chamber. You can't revive him. Even if you could, he'd never survive."

Jackson looks up at me. "He was...spent...at the end of the battle. Barely had a pulse, barely conscious. He told us to put him in that thing."

We watch as the doctor and medic puzzle over contraption, the doctor trying to get a closer look at O'Neill.

"He saved the planet again, sir," Carter said softly.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

I could only nod.

"We can't just leave him here."

"No," I replied, "We won't. This facility will have to be secured at any rate. We will have to learn everything we can about the weapon, and discover if there is any other technology here available to us. I don't see any reason why SG-1 can't remain for the time being."

"Thank you, sir."

But I suspected that would not be for long.

The President's image appeared once again on the screens that surrounded the upper walls of the Prometheus' bridge. "Mr. President, I'm calling to give you a status report on SG-1 and the Ancient outpost we've located in Antarctica. Two hours ago, you congratulated me on our victory over Anubis. I want to point out that most of the credit should go to SG-1, and in particular Colonel Jack O'Neill. If he had not accepted the download of knowledge from the Ancient database, an action he knew would kill him, he would never have been able to operate the weapon. Hell, we wouldn't have even known of its existence. Not only that, but his contribution to our victory goes further. Every one of the F302 pilots who flew in battle today was trained in part by Jack O'Neill - he still has more hours in that aircraft than anyone else. Now he is near death, locked in an Ancient stasis device there in the outpost." I paused and had to take a breath before I could continue.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that, George."

"Mr. President, you and I both know that if this were a conventional war, I'd be writing up a recommendation for O'Neill to get a Medal of Honor."

The President, who had been listening with a grim expression didn't hesitate. "Write it up, General."

Somehow even that just didn't seem enough. My mind flashed back to other places and times, and a bitterness overwhelmed me. I just couldn't quite keep it out of my reply. "Yes, sir. And I'll just file it with the others."

"Others? What others?"

Six years later

It's been a few years since I've stood here, in the waiting room outside the Oval office. For the first time, I'm here as a civilian, long retired from the Air Force. President Hayes is near the end of his presidency, and has decided to make the Stargate program public. The announcement was made earlier in the day, a simplified version: we explored, we made friends, we made enemies; most of the galaxy is populated with people from right here on earth; we are not alone. He was as soothing as he could be, while dropping the biggest bombshell of all history.

As an old personal friend, he has told me what else is coming; SG-1 is finally going to get their due, which is why I here with them tonight.

It's good to see them again. Jack is now a full General. Carter has been a bird Colonel for a few years; and she's soon to be a Brigadier General from what I hear, the youngest woman ever to make Brigadier. Teal'c has been on the Jaffa council for years, but is about to be named Ambassador to Earth. And Daniel Jackson is still happily working with translations and artifacts, only now not just with the SGC, but with the Homeworld Security office. Jack still keeps his friends close.

We've moved into the pressroom, and the President is addressing the reporters assembled here.

"Now, I'd like to correct an oversight that is many years past due. In our fight with the Goa'uld and Replicators across the galaxy, just as there are in all wars here on Earth, there have been extraordinary acts of heroism by both our fighting service men and women, as well as civilians who have joined us in our endeavors. Some of these actions, carried out by those present here today and others, have not been properly recognized due to matters of the high-level security maintained around the Stargate program. I would like to correct that oversight, by announcing that recommendations that have been made over the past few years, and will now be put before Congress for immediate approval, for awards of the Medal of Honor."

I watched the faces of the former members of SG-1 carefully. Colonel Carter's eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly Iclueless, for the first time in her life/I I thought. Teal'c showed no emotion - no surprise there. Daniel Jackson rocked back on his heels, and with a grin glanced toward Jack, who was impressively impassive. I suspect he's the only one who knows what is coming.

The President began: "In 1999, the Stargate was connected to a planet which was being torn apart by a black hole, which in turn was exerting its force on earth. Risking their lives, in extreme proximity to a powerful bomb used to interrupt the energy flow, Colonel Frank Cromwell, and then-Colonel Jack O'Neill, successfully placed, armed and detonated the bomb. The blast saved the earth from certain destruction, but in the execution of the mission, Colonel Cromwell was killed, and Colonel O'Neill severely injured. For their actions, both are recommended to receive the Medal of Honor."

He continued. "The Earth was endangered by Replicators aboard an Asgard vessel headed toward us. Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard fleet, alone on the vessel, transported Colonel Jack O'Neill aboard. Colonel O'Neill contacted the SGC requesting ordnance to destroy the ship before it could land here. He knew that there was no way to return to Earth, and ordered that no other personnel be sent to aid him. However, then-Major Carter and Teal'c volunteered to join him, and indeed did." The President went on with the details, including the destruction, several days later, of a Russian submarine which was infested with Replicators after one survived the crash of the Asgard vessel into the ocean. He concluded, "Major Carter is recommended for the Medal of Honor. Colonel Jack O'Neill, two recommendations for the Medal of Honor. And Teal'c will be awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom."

At that, Carter's jaw dropped. Jackson's grin had spread.

I just sat back and watched as citation after citation was read, remembering. The Asteroid that was on a collision course with earth: Medals of Honor for Jack and Sam, Medals of Freedom for Daniel and Teal'c. The attack on the Stargate by Anubis, when we had to jettison it into space, Jack flying the 302 that could never return, another recommendation for him, and Medals of Freedom for not only Teal'c, but Bra'tac and Rya'c for their part in destroying the weapon.

The citation that finally got a reaction from Jack, who simply stared down at his shoes, a recommendation for his bravery as a POW during his repeated torture and murder at the hands of Ba'al. Though at the time Ba'al didn't know to ask, Jack could have spilled every Earth secret he knew, just to end it. It never even occurred to him, he said. I thought otherwise.

And, finally, another for Jack, for his actions saving the world again, during Earth's darkest hour, taking the Ancient database download into his brain, and using the weapon in Antarctica to destroy Anubis' fleet. Teal'c and Bra'tac were also awarded the Medal of Freedom for their actions.

The President ended with his plans for other civilian Medals of Freedom - Daniel Jackson had three more: for his work in opening the Star Gate itself, for his actions in stopping the Naquadria bomb on Kelownia, and for taking on, alone, the assignment of spying on the Goa'uld summit. One for Narim, on behalf of the Tolan people, for sacrificing themselves to protect earth. One for retired Major General Jacob Carter, for his work with the Tok'ra and helping to build our alliance. The last was for Ambassador Joe Faxon, for stopping the biological weapon of the Aschen.

In all, General O'Neill had seven recommendations, Colonel Carter had two, Dr. Jackson had four Medals of Freedom, Teal'c also four, and Bra'tac two. Through it all, Jack O'Neill's composure had not changed. He thought it was unwarranted, I knew. I also knew he was wrong.

When the President finished, a question and answer period followed. A question was directed at Jack, "General, what is your reaction to your many nominations for the Medal of Honor?"

Without hesitation, Jack replied, "Everything we accomplished over the years should be credited to all the men and women who have served at Stargate Command. From where I stand, our greatest reward is the continued existence of earth, and our freedom from oppression at the hands of the Goa'uld, or destruction at the hands of the Replicators. Second, I am very grateful that all of the original members of my team, SG-1, are alive and with me here today. I am also very happy that Dr. Daniel Jackson, whose ideas were for many years the source of ridicule by his peers, has now been honored, and his theories are shown to be correct."

Listening, I recalled a conversation I once had with Jack." When do you think the Stargate program should go public?" With a roll of his eyes, he had replied "Not in MY lifetime!" Jack has never been a glory-seeker. Then, after a moment of thought, had added seriously that he did hope that it would go public soon enough that Daniel Jackson could be vindicated for his aliens-built-the-pyramids ideas. 'Another mission accomplished, Jack.'

More questions were immediately shouted out by the throng of reporters, and Jack answered a few, then deftly deferred to Daniel, then to Carter for answers. I just sat back and watched, a smile on my face, never prouder of SG-1, and all those I had commanded at the SGC.

The End.

Author's note, or rant, follows: This story was the first I wrote, starting back when I first saw the Lost City. I was so touched by Jack's sacrifice, and I pondered that if this was "real life?" Wouldn't he be up for a Medal of Honor? So I wrote my original story, ending with his promotion and MOH together. Then I started having second thoughts. After researching the Medal of Honor, reading real-life accounts, it seemed inappropriate to write it into a story. And I read a couple of similar stories that were a lot better than what I had going, so I scrapped the story.

Then came season 9. IMHO, in trying to bring in the new guy as a big hero, the writers succeeded in alienating a lot of us who are fans of Jack and/or Sam. If anyone deserved to get a MOH, it was they.Another one that REALLY rankles, we have Sam Carter, Lieutenant Colonel, eight years experience going through the gate, more years getting it working, being replaced as commander of SG-1 by a guy of same rank, but with no gate experience - who by his own admission was just wanting to be a part of an experienced team. Why? We just must have a man in charge? An insult to all military women.

Figured it was safe to dust off my story, and give SG-1 their due. Didn't mean to offend anyone; sorry if it does


End file.
